Rukia and Ichigo
by supernobodyhome
Summary: The story of what happens when Rukia and Ichigo discover their feelings and decide what to do with them. An IchiRuki for people like me. Rated M for violence, adult subjects, and a lemon or two.
1. Ichigo's birthday surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1:Ichigo's birthday surprise<strong>

After defeating Aizen, the world returned to as normal as It would be. The school year was over and it was a two days after that it was Ichigo's birthday. He said he didn't want a party so every listened, but still made a cake and got him presents. Rukia was having a tough time finding a good present for Ichigo. On Ichigo's birthday morning she still hadn't a present for him. Isshin had goten him a punching bag commenting

"I can't have him go soft this summer.",and Yuzu and Karin got him some manga about a boy with a metal leg and arm and his brother's soul in a suit of armor. Rukia came down the stairs and ate breakfast before heading out the door to search the shops. She looked all morning, but still didn't have a present for him. Coinsidently she ran into Ichigo as she was about to stop and have lunch. They went to a nerby shop and got some burgers and ate at a nerby table. As they were eating Ichigo asked what she was doing.

"Oh, I thought it would be nice day to walk around town." Rukia said. He bought the lie and continued to do errends for Yuzu after they finished lunch. She continued to search the shops for another hour until she decided she would give him a present to help him with his soul reaper powers. She went home and decided to read a romantic novel she got while out to pass the time. She was at the part where the two love birds declared their love for each other when Yuzu called every one for dinner. Since it was Ichigo's birthday she made his faverite curry.

After dinner Isshin brought out the cake and did one of his sneak attacks after he set it down with Ichigo stopping his attack with a kick to the face.

"The cake looks great." he said.

"I baked it myself." said Yuzu.

"Thank you Yuzu" he replied.

"It was no trouble at all" she answered back.

After cake and presents everybody went to bed, but before Rukiah went to bed she went to Ichigo's room and knocked on the door. He answered the door to see Rukia with her hands behind her back. "Hey Rukia, whats behind your back?" he answered. "Its your birthday present." she answered while pulling it out from behind her back "Its to help you sense spirite energy". Ichigo looked down to see a normal looking watch.

"It looks like a normal watch to me".

"Thats the point it looks like a normal watch, but increases spiritual power sensing abilities so you can wear it all the time." she said. He took the watch and put it on

"Thanks Rukia".

"No problem Ichigo and in fact it looks good on you." she said before kissing him on the ckeek, causing both of them to turn pink.

"Good night Ichigo." she said before hurrying of to bed, leaving Ichigo standing in the hall blushing a minute before going to bed himself.


	2. Ichigo's dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2: Ichigo's dream<strong>

Ichigo was stunned. Rukia, who he had only ever thought of as friend, had just kissed him on the cheek. He was frozen still on the outside, but on the inside he was deep in thought. He was wondering if Rukia still wasn't completely filled in on what a kiss means. After standing in the hall for a minute or two he went back into his room and layed on his bed. He thought of all the reasons she would kiss him and the top two were that ether she thought girls gave their freinds a kiss on their birthdays like guys give birthday punches or that she had feelings for him.

He started to dream he was sitting in his room with Rukia. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that Rukia was holding his arm while leaning her head on his cheast.

"Ichigo, I need to ask you something" she said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"I love you with all my heart" he replied before drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss. He put his toung to her lips asking for permission to continue. She responded by putting her toung in his mouth, their toungs exploring each others mouths. Only stopping to breath before kissing again and again, their faces getting redder with each kiss (or from lack of oxygen). They continued until they fell onto the bed kissing in each others arms.

Their legs wraped around each other and they hugged each other in embrace. Just as they are were about to move on Byakuya busted in with his zanpakuto ready to slice Ichigo in half.

"Kurosaki, stay away from my sister or die" he threatened. They both looked at him in shock, both of them wondering why he was here. They both stood up screaming

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?".

"I'm here to keep you from having a relationship with this human, it would discrace the Kuchiki name" he replied before turning his attencion to Ichigo

"I told you to get away from Rukia, or do you plan on dying today Kurosaki?".

"I know why you are here Byakuya, but I love Rukia and you can't keep us apart, and to hell with you if you arn't smart enough to think more about Rikia's happiness instead of honor." Ichigo told him.

"Very well, then die." was what Byakuya said a split second before stabbbing Ichigo in the cheast. His blood splatering everywhere, including onto Rukia. Byakuya pulled out his sword and Ichigo fell to floor, looking up at Rukia as she bent over holding him, saying his last words

"Rukia, I love you and I want you to be happy, forget about me, find someone new, smile".

Rukia sheded tears without end as she spoke

"You arn't going to leave me yet you idiot".

"Shut up miget" he said as he died in her arms thinking not about how he wouldn't see Rukia again, but hoping Rukia would find happiness without him. That is where the dream ended and Ichigo woke up in a sweat, realizing he needed to tell rukia how he felt before it was too late. That and the fact he needed to keep a relationship between him and Rukia to be a secret to Byakuya.


	3. Rukia's dream

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3: Rukia's dream<strong>

After Rukia kissed Ichigo on the cheek she went back to her room and layed on her bed thinking about what just happened. It replayed in her head. She had giving Ichigo a special soul reaper watch and kissed him before going to bed. She wondered if Ichigo would have kissed her back if she had stayed around for a minute, if he felt the same way about her as she felt about, loved her. When she was taken back to the soul society and was about to be executed she closed her eyes and didn't hope somehow she would live, but thought only about Ichigo.

That is when she first realized she was in love with him. She wanted to tell him, but she was worried that he wouldn't feel the same about about her and with all the battles she never got a chance to go on a date with him or anything else. She fell asleep wondering if Ichigo would want to forget about the kiss or if he would ask her out on a date or something. She started to dream it was a normal morning. She woke up and was greeted by Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin as she sat down for breakfast.

A minute later Ichigo came down the stairs and sat next to her at the table. She greeted him as Yuzu gave everybody their breakfast. After everybody was finished she and Ichigo helped do the dishes. Just as they were finishing up Rukia's soul pager rang and Ichigo's soul reaper talisman (don't know what it is called) beeped. They said they both needed to go and left. As soon as they got outside Rukia swallowed some soul candy and Ichigo used his talisman and they speed of to the hallow.

When they got there Ichigo hurried and sliced the hallow in half as Rukia was distracting it. As they walked back to their bodies Ichigo asked

"Hey Rukia, can I ask you a question?".

"Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Are you doing anything today?" he asked.

"No not really, why?" she replied.

"Well if you arn't doing anything today I was hoping we could go see a movie or something." he said. Rukia heart skiped a beat at these word. She wanted to go on a date with Ichigo, but didn't want to seem too eager. She just said "Sure" and then Ichigo and Rukia were off to a movie as soon as they were back in their bodies. Rukia got to pick the movie and chose a movie about a couple of freinds who realize they love each other, although she didn't pay much attencion.

After the movie they went to a couple of stores and Rukia got some new cloths, makeup, and some chappi merchendise since she loves it so much (if not obseses over it). When they were finished it was about lunch time so they went to a resturant and got some curry. As Ichigo was paying the bill Rukia wondered what they would do next. As they were exiting the shop it started to rain. He pulled out an umbrella and she got close to him, it felling nice to lean her head against his chest as they walked.

Along the way back to the house Ichigo said

"Let me ask you something and be honest, do you love me?".

"I loved you for a long time now, but was afraid you didn't feel the same way" she answered.

"If I didn't feel the same way I wouldn't do this." he said right before passionately kissing her, their tounges exploring each others mouths. Right as the kiss ended the dream ended too and Rukia woke up the following morning wanting the dream to have been real.


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 4:<strong> Rukia's date

Both Rukia and Ichigo woke up knowing they had tell each other their feelings even if they didn't feel the same, otherwise it would drive them both insane wondering. They both came out of their rooms at the same time causing them to stop for a second to look at each other and say good morning. They stood there in an akward position for a minute looking away from each other. Rukia's hands in front of her and Ichigo had his hand going through his hair. Then Ichigo suprised Rukia and said

"Rukia, I have to ask you something, do you love me?".

Just like her dream, Rukia's heart skiped a beat at hearing these words and hoping she wasn't dreaming again pulled him down by his shirt and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that felt like lightning through their bodies. They only broke the kiss to breath. She then said

"Does that answer you question?". Both he and Rukia's faces had become red from the kiss.

"It is good to know you feel the same way that I do." he responded before giving her another passionate kiss. They walked down the stairs to breakfast and Isshin tried one of his sneak attacks. Ichigo quickly stoped him with a kick to his _lower_ section. Ichigo really didn't want his dad to spoil the morning. "_That was a bit unnessasary"_everyone thought as Isshi was getting off the floor.

"You didn't need to be so cruel to your father" he said "Besides, you don't need your girl freind to think your nothing but a big meanie". Ichigo and Rukia both got so red Reji"s hair would have looked white in comparason. Everyone was quite for a minute until Rukia asked

"How did you know?".

"I heard you two talking upstair when I was in the bathroom" Isshin aswered them. "And now that you two are a couple I expect marriage and grandchildren soon" Isshin said before Ichigo puched him in the face and said

"Shut up before I throw you through the wall". Isshin complied and sat at the table as Rukia and Ichigo did the same. After breakfast Ichigo and Rukia said they would be back before dinner. They both decided to see a movie. As they were walking to the movie theater they seen a guy selling flowers on a cart. Ichigo stoped and got Rukia a red rose.

He handed her the rose and she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for the rose, them both going pink in front off the man. They continued to the movie theater and Rukia decided they would watch a movies about a man who kills you in your dreams. During the movie Ichigo was suprised to see Rukia almost jump out of her seat, the fact they were wearing 3D glasse didn't help. Ichigo put his arms around her as the bad guy killed a guy in front of his girlfreind. Rukia instantly started to came down as she felt him wrap his arms around him.

After they watched the movie they went to Rukia's favorite cafe and they ate lunch. As Ichigo was paying for their lunch it started to rain like in Rukia's dream. Ichigo pulled out a umbrella and she got close to him. She leaned in close and put her head on his chest. They walked to the mall and for the third time that day they did something from her dream.

She got some jeans, t-shirts, long-sleezes, tank tops, shorts, pajamas, dresses, and heels along with makeup and chappy dolls all paid by Ichigo(much to her dismay for him to spend this much money on her). When they got home they put away Rukia's new cloths. Ichigo commenting about a black strapless one she was putting away saying

"I can't wait to see you in that one". She blush at his words and said,

"would you rather see me in that dress or out of it". Ichigo just stood there blushing and imagining Rukia without her cloths on. She saw this and blushed even harder before saying,

"You'll have to wait for now Ichigo". Ichigo snaped back to reality and they went to his room and started playing a game of scrabel. Right as they were putting it away Yuzu called the for dinner.

"So how did you both enjoy today?" Isshin said with a grin on his face. For a change Ichigo didn't punch him, but responded politely,

"We had a very nice day, right Rukia" he said as he ginned at her.

"Yeah, today was great" she said blushing as she remembered both of them kissing. Isshin imidiatly saw this and couldn't help but tease them,

"So Rukia, what does tounge taste like?" he asked before he started on Ichigo, "And what do you think it tastes like Ichigo?" They blushed even harder then when Isshin said he overheard them this morning. Yuzu and even Karin blushed at hearing these words come from their father's mouth.

"Well if your memory isn't fading old man you should know" Ichigo replied smuggly before he and Rukia finished their food and went upstairs. After dinner everyone went to bed, but before Rukia and Ichigo went to bed they kissed each other good night.


	5. New Years Eve

**Note:** I'm sorry if my story was offensive to anybody, that Ichigo and Rukia have been out of charater, for the grammatical errors, and my spelling mistakes. I thank Anonymous for the constuctive critisism.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>chapter: 5 New Years<strong>

_5 months later_

It was New Years eve and Ichigo and Rukia were going to a party at Orihema's house for her freinds. Rukia was wearing a red strapless dress with red heels that Orihime helped her pick out while Ichigo was going in a tux he rented for the party. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were all out tonight. Isshin was taking care of Ichigo's grandparents since they had both gotten ill with the flu. Yuzu and Karin were staying over at a freind's house until their grandparents were feeling better. Isshin told Rukia and Ichigo to stay and _**enjoy**_ each others company for the new year. Ichigo was standing in front of a mirror while Rukia was behind him. Ichigo was trying to tie his tie when Rukia said,

"Can't beleive I'm going out with someone who can't even tie a tie"

"At least I don't need a step stool to reach the door knob"

She responded by puching in the stomach. He responded,

"What was that for?", he said with his anger starting to rise. He and Rukia had been fighting a lot lately. It had stopped completly when they first started going out, but started up again about a month ago. She started to talk,

"Because your an idiot who can't even tie a tie"

"If I'm such a idiot why go to the party with me. You could go alone. The window is right there!", he said pointing to the window. He was on the verge of screaming the last part.

Rukia responded by yelling, "Maby I will!", befor jumping out the window. He looked out the window to see Rukia walking down the street. Rukia was so deep in thought she didn't notice she was walking into the road.

"_I can't beleive I gave up living in the soul society to be with that idiot_"

Ichigo saw this and then saw a car heading right for her. He get his talisman and quikly left his body. Rukia noticed a bright light heading for her and saw a car speeding her way. She froze in place. She was like a deer in the headlights, unable to move. Just as the car was about to hit her she closed her close not wanting to see the car as it hit her, but she didn't get hit. She opened her eyes to see she was on a rooftop with Ichigo holding her bridal style. She immediatly put he arms around Ichigo and started to cry,

"I'm so sorry Ichigo"

"For what? If any thing I should be sorry for yelling at you to go to the party alone. You almost got killed because of my anger!"

Ichigo said as he almost started to cry. Rukia comforted him before they headed to the house to get Ichigo's boody and head to the party. When they got to the party it was just Oriheme and Tatsuki. They greeted the two girls and waited for Chad and Uryu to arrive. They were wearing dresses similer to Rukia's except Oriheme's was pink and Tatsuki's was blue. They were also wearing new year party hats that Rukia and Ichigo had put on before greeting them. Orihime had set up a tv with the ball on the screen set to drop in thirty minutes.

They all talked for a couple of minutes, mainly about how Rukia and Ichigo's relationship was. They told them that they had stopped the fighting and what had just happened. When there was about twenty minutes left on the clock when Uryu and Chad showed up. They all sat around talking untill there was three minutes left on the clock. Then Orihime went into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of sake and five cups.

"Would anyone like some sake to drink?",

she said as she poured herself a cup. They all decided to try a cup of sake and as the ball fell down we all took a sip of it. It had a nasty taste, but none the less they all emptied their glasses and had another cup. They all sat around for another half-hour talking about their plans for the new year. After their third glass both Ichigo and Rukia decided to go they got home they went upstairs planning to go to sleep, but when they kissed good night they didn't stop with a single kiss. They continued kiss with their kisses getting deeper and more passionate. They continued on kissing and stumbled into Ichigo's room. They stoped when Ichigo asked,

"Rukia should we? I mean were both drunk". Rukia replied

"We both love each other, isn't that enough"

"I love you" Ichigo said

"I love you too" replied Rukia.

They both layed on the bed as they continued kissing. Ichigo's hands started to rub on Rukia's dress trying to fing the zipper. That night they gave into their passion. Afterwards Rukia layed in his arms, telling him how much she loved him before drifting of to sleep. He moved strands of hair out of her face to see how beautiful she looked sleeping before drifting of to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Once again I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I welcome any constructive criticism. I hope Ichigo and Rukia were more into character this chapter. Next chapter will be valintine's Day.<p> 


	6. Valintine's Day

**Note:** I know I this chapter doesn't start on Valintine's Day, but you wouln't know what happened when Rukia and Ichigo woke up the next day if it did. As always please enjoy my chapter.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6: Valentine's day<strong>

Ichigo woke up and noticed his head hurt like somebody had hit it with a hammer. Before he remembered what happened last night he noticed he was holding Rukia as she slept naked under the covers. Right as he looked at her his memory of last night came back to him. He remembered how he and Rukia had an argument last night and she was almost hit by a car because of him. His mind then continued on to the party and him and Rukia coming home. He started blushing when he started to remember what happened after they started kissing. Rukia started to move in the bed, but she didn't really wake up. She cuddled closer to him as she slept with a smile on her face. Ichigo started to smile like Rukia as he started to drift to sleep, but he was interupted when he heard a knock at the front door. He tried to get out of bed with out waking up Rukia, but just as he was getting cloths out of the closet Rukia spoke

"Ichigo see whos at the door"

"One second, let me get dressed", he said as he put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He went down stairs and opened the door to see Byakuya standing there. Ichio was shocked to Byakuya standing at the door when he didn't even like to come to the living world for missions.

Ichigo thought, "_Of all days to visit it had to be today_"

"Morning Kurosaki"

"Mourning Byakuya, what brings you to visit"

"I sensed you and Rukia's spiritual pressure spike last night, so I came today to see if anything wrong"

"No everything is fine"

"can you please go to tell Rukia I want to see her"

"Sure, just let me wake her up. I think she is still asleep." Ichigo said as he left to get Rukia. He prayed to God that Rukia was already awake and dressed. As he walked to his room he heard the shower running and went to the bathroom door and told Rukia,

"Hey Rukia, Byakuya came to visit you."

"Tell brother I will be out in a minute" she said before Ichigo walked back to the door. As he was walking he noticed that Byakuya was gone. As he went to look outside Byakuya appeared behind him and asked.

"So where is Rukia?"

"She is in the shower right now. She said she'll be down in a minute. While your waiting why don't you sit down. The rest of the family is out."

"So its just you and Rukia?"

"Yeah, we offered to go with my dad to hep take care of my grandparents, but he sad for us to stay here and enjoy the new year."

"New year?"

"Yeah, its when we celebrate the begining of a new year. Like it was 2011, but now it's 2012."

"And just how do you celebrate it?"

"Well most people celebrate by going to a New Year's Eve party like we did last night" Ichigo said as Rukia was walking downstairs in her blue sundress Ichigo bought her at the mall.

"Hello brother, what brings you to the living world?"

"I sensed you and Kurosaki's sprirtual power spike last night, so I came to check if everything was fine"

"Yeah everything is fine" She said as she sat down next to Ichigo

They talked for a couple of minutes befor Byakuya said he had to return to the soul society. Once he left Ichigo said,

"I'm glad he didn't find out about last night"

"If he found about last night you would be dead right now"

_1 month later, the day before Valintine's day_

Ichigo was laying on his about bed thinking about tomorro. He planed on telling Byakuya about him and Rukia tomorro after they celebrated Valintine's Day. Ichigo thought to himself, "_Even Byakuya wouldn't break up a couple tomorro_".

_the next day_

Rukia woke up to see a trail of ross petals leading down the stairs to the kitchen where Ichigo told her good morning as he cooked breakfast. He sat down a plate from the cuboard as he put pancakes on it. After he finished cooking he sat down next to her after he gave Rukia her plate and sat down next to her. He made the pancakes in the shape of hearts and she gave him a quike peck on the cheek and said,

"Thanks for breakfast"

"Your welcome"

"By the way, where is everyone"

"They went out to breakfast. I wanted it to just be us for now" he said "Close your eyes"

"Why"

"Just close them" he said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Fine" she said sounding just as annoyed. She heard Ichigo get up and go up stairs and then come down with the sound of a ruffling bag. He said,

"Now open them", he said as he sat down. She opened he eyes and saw a shopping bag on the table. She looked inside and squeled in joy. She pulled out a chappy doll holding a red heart. He said,

"I know much you obsese over that rabbit"

"I do not obsese over chappy"

"If you don't obsese over that rabbit I'm a giraff"

"Whatever you say" she said turning her attention back to the rabbit, "I'll go put this upstairs" she said as she ran up the stairs. A minute later she came back down the stair and continued to eat her breakfast. As she they finished eating and put the dishes in the sink Ichigo said,

"Are you ready for the rest of the todays plans"

"What plans?"

"I just thought we could go to that Valintine's Day carnival today"

"sounds great" she said before Ichigo grabed his wallet and they left the house. When they got to the carnival Ichigo and Rukia mainly did the carnival games before going to the river of love. Ichigo got in first and helped Rukia in. They sat there a minute before Ichigo said,

"Rukia. You love me right?"

"Of course I do"

"Well don't get mad at me, but I told Byakuya we would meet him for lunch so we could tell him we are dating"

"YOU DID WHAT?" she said almost shouting. She had everybody in the boats in front of the staring at her. She lowered her voice and continued to speak,

"If Byakuya doesn't kill you I will"

"Relax, the soul society let you come here to live as a human as long as you continue on as a substitute soul reaper like me. And I don't think Byakuya would break us up on Valintine's Day"

"But-"

"But since your almost human now they can't say anything against it"

"Your right, I just hope brother will accept you"

"I hope so too" he said as they were about to take their picture they hugged each other as they kissed passionately. When they came out the man handed them their picture and they both blushed at seeing it. Right after they left the canival it was about lunch time so Rukia opened the gate and they headed to Kuchiki manor in the soul society. Byakuya said that he would come back to the manor for a quike lunch with them before returning back to work. When they reached the outside of the manor they saw Byakuya waiting for them.

"Hello Rukia, Kurosaki"

"Hello bother"

"Hello Byakuya" Ichgigo said before he led them inside for lunch as they finished eating Ichigo spoke,

"Byakuya we want something to tell you something"

"What is it you want to tell me Rukia" Byakuya said ignoring Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo and I have been dating for about for about six months and we were hoping you would approve of us dating" she said.

"I he makes you happy I will approve of you two dating" he said emotionlessly as always before a little bit of anger filled him voice "But I will not approve of anything ecept kissing in private"

"Well brother you see, when you visited a month ago we had slept together" she said looking away from him. Not two seconds after she said this Byakuya was holding Ichigo up by his throat. "Brother let go of him" Rukia said as she tried to pull Byakuya off Ichigo, but he held his grip. Only when Ichigo lost consinceness did Byakuya let him go.

"I cannot beleive you let him take advantage of you"

"He didn't take advantage of me. When we got home from the new year party we kissed good-night, but I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to continue kissing me. We stumbled into his room and when I started to unbutton his shirt he asked me if I was sure I wanted to do it."

"Even if you wanted to have sex with him he should have pushed you away from him"

"We love each other, he would never take advantage of me" she said "Doesn't the fact I love him mean anything to you".

"When did you decide that you love him"

"When I was in the repentance cell waiting to die"

"Since you love him I will not kill him" he said as he opened the gate to earth "But if you and him have sex again without a ring on your finger, next time I will not stop holding onto his neck until he stops breathing". "I understand" she said as she shook Ichigo awake. He regained consinceness and they went back to the world of the living.

"Well that could have gone better" Ichigo said as they walked into his room.

"It could have been much worse" Rukia said as she sat down on the bed.

"Well next time we visit him remind me to keep on guard. If he was any crazier he would have tried to cut me in half"

"He's not crazy, its just that he is trying to protect me"

"What better way to show someone you love them then to try and kill your boyfreind"

"He didn't try too kill you, he just wanted you to be unconsince to talk to me alone"

"I garintee you I would be dead right now if you weren't there"

"Your overeacting"

"No, your brother is crazy"

"It takes one to know one"

"Just admit your brother is nuts"

"When you dye your hair blue" she said as they continued to fight. After an dinner they both marched up to bed without saying good-night.

* * *

><p>I hope the chapter isn't too long. I had a lot to have happen. Once again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and that you all aren't mad at me for making Rukia and Ichigo have a major fight.<p> 


	7. The End?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach.

**Note:** Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you like, but I wanted to have the title make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 7: The End?<strong>

"When will you admit your brother is a phycopath!" Ichigo said almost yelling with anger.

"When you admit your nothing but a big idiot!" Rukia yelled with anger now.

"MIGGIT!"

"STRAWBERRY!" Rukia yelled before they both stormed out of the hallway into their rooms. She and Ichigo had been fighting for three days since they visited Byakuya now and they were starting to get more and more vicious with personal attacks in their fights, which always ended with them storming off into their rooms. It was starting to get to the point were they were going to split apart from each other. Ichigo always felt bad after, but everytime he tried to apologize she got him rilled up and they both started fighting again. Rukia on the other hand always wondered why she didn't go back to the soul society and be done with him.

She knew he was right that it was nuts of her brother to almost kill him, but didn't want to apologize for her brother looking out for her. She may have been adopted, but Byakuya still cared for Rukia like she was his blood sister. This fight was especially bad because Rukia was really considering leaving Ichigo and going back to the soul society. Things were really bad in their relationship, but she still cared for Ichigo even though they were fixing to split apart. She layed on her bed and started thinking about how this fight started while Ichigo went to take care of a hollow.

It all started when a hollow was detected and he said for her to stay behind. He ment that he was trying to give her space to try and give him a chance to apologize when he got back, but she got him rilled up again.

"I'll go get this one" he said in his normal toned voice.

"Whats that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm good enough to help you take down a hollow." she said with anger in her voice.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I don't think your good enough to help me" he replied with anger to match Rukia's.

"If I'm not good enough for you why do you bother to try to keep me around" she said even louder then before.

"I don't know, maby its because I don't want your phyco brother to come here and try to chop my head off" he said while his voice continued to fill with more and more anger.

"He is not a phyco" she said with her voice filling with as much anger as Ichigo's.

"When will you admit your bother is a phycopath!" he said almost yelling.

"When will you admit your nothing but a big idiot!" she said now yelling.

"MIGGIT!"

"STRAWBERRY!" she yelled before they both stomped to their rooms.

Rukia thought about it and realized that all of they fights they had since their fist fight were her fault. She decided that when Ichigo came back she would apologize for starting this fight and would ask him why he said the words he said. Just as she started to feel bad six words flashed into her mind "I don't think your good enough". Rukia started to tear up as these words replayed in her head. Then Rukia thought about all the changes she had made in his life.

Nearly every day he would risk his life fighting hollows. He had a hollow in his soul always trying to break free and take control of his body. He was covered in scars and he was nearly killed how many times. All of these things were because of her interfearing in his life is what she thought. She started to cry beacause of how she blamed herself for all of the bad things that had happened to him since they met. She then thought of the only idea in her head to prevent him from having anything else happen to him.

Even though she cared for him Rukia decided that she could ether stay here and interfear in his life even more or... she could get rid of his powers and leave. She knew she would hurt him by detroying his soul reaper powers and leaving, but she thought that he would be happier without her after some time. She planned to stab him at his source of spiritual pressure and then take him to his father to heal him before leaving. She went to his room sat in his closet with her sword ready, waiting to jump out and stab him while she was fighting back tears. As much as she wanted him to have a normal life again she almost decided to stop this nonsense and say sorry about fighting with him.

Just as she was going to get out of the closet she sensed his spiritual power and decided right then and there this would be better for Ichigo. She cried silent tears while she felt him jump throught his bedroom window.

* * *

><p>I know you might be mad Rukia might hurt Ichigo and leave, but trust me, if there wasn't some sort of long complication the story would be dull.<p> 


	8. Regret and Pain

**Disclamer: **I don't own Bleach.

**Note:** The series isn't over yet, the worst is yet to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8: Regret and Pain<strong>

As Ichigo jumped throught the window he started to talk to himself about what to do. "I need to tell Rukia I'm sorry about our fights. If I lived without Rukia I don't think I would be able to carry on after losing two loved ones." he said with sorry in his voice. "Ichigo" she said as these words sunk deep into her heart. She decided to get out of the closet right then and there and embrace him. As she opened the closet door Ichigo was surprised to see her get out of the closet and even more surprised see her sword out.

"Rukia, why were you in my closet with your sword out?" he said with some worry in his mind.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry. I was going to destroy your soul reaper powers and head back to the soul society because I thought you would be happier without me" she said as she hugged him and cried. Ichigo was filled with anger and shook her off. He looked into her eyes with a glare and said without trying to hide his anger

"If you really knew me you would know I wouldn't want to live if you were not here, but since you wanted me away so badly you win. I'm gone!". She started to cry even harder then before and begged him

"Ichigo please don't leave me!" she grabed on to his arm.

"If you prepared to hurt me that bad then you don't care about me. I have been beating myself up about our fighting and have been trying to apologize and you were prepared to leave me!" he said as he packed a suitcase with his cloths.

"Please don't leave!"

"Its too late Rukia!"

"But I love you!"

"If you loved me you would not have even thought about this!"

"I was thinking about you!"

"Me, ME, if you thought about me you wouldn't start a fight every time I tried to apologize to you!"

"Why did you say I wasn't good enough?"

"I didn't mean it when I said it, but now I do!" he said as he zipped up his suitcase and started to walk out.

"Ichigo please!" she said as she followed him down the stairs.

"I'm tired of tallking to you Rukia, you'll never understand how much I loved you before!" he staid as he walked through the front room.

"Whay do you mean before?"

"Before you were prepared to almost kill me and leave! And don't bother to try and find me!" he said before he slammed the door behind him. All Rukia could do was fall on her knees and cry. After what seemed like an forever Isshin came home and saw Rukia crying floor.

"Rukia whats the matter and why insn't Ichigo trying to comfort you?" he asked. She only stoped crying long enough to explain.

"We had another fight and after I thought about all bad that happened to him and I was going to destroy the source of his soul reaper power and leave to the soul society so he would have a normal life. I was in his closet when he came home from killing a hollow and he talked to himself. He said he couldn't bear to lose me before I came out and explained everything to him. He got mad and left me saying he didn't love me anymore before saying not to try and find him and he left!"

"Rukia he is hurt and when people are hurt they say things the don't mean. Give him time and he will come back" Isshin said soothingly. She got up and said, "I hope your right because I can't live without him". She went to her room and didn't come out the rest of the day.

Ichigo didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to get away from Rukia. She had hurt him too much for him to even look at her before he left. He wandered away from home until it was dark. He walked until a hotel came into veiw. He stoped and payed for the night. He wondered how everyone took the news he was gone when he heard the hotel phone rang. He answered it to hear the lady at the front desk speak,

"You have a visiter at the front desk"

"Is it a short raven haired girl?"

"No, its a gentlemann buy the name of Uryu Ishida"

"Tell him I will be down in a minute" he said before hanging up the phone. He went down stairs and sure enough it was Uryu at the front desk.

"What are you doing here Uryu?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Rukia"

"Did she tell you about how she was going to almost kill me!" Ichigo said starting to get mad.

"I know about everything and she is sorry. I have never seen her like this Ichigo. Go back home."

"No, she wanted me gone and she got it!"

"Ichigo don't be a fool, she is devastated you left."

"Your right I am a fool, but for not leaving sooner."

"Ichigo she is so sad that I think she might actually kill herself"

"Why should I care?"

"Because you love her!"

"I used to love her, but that ended when she planned to leave me"

"Ichigo I know your hurt, but-"

"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART RIPPED TO SHREDS!" he said before he told the woman he was checking out early. Before he left to go to his room Uryu said one last thing to him before he left, "Ichigo she feels the same way". Ichigo just took his suitcase and left. He didn't know what he was going to do, but knew one thing for sure, he was hurt.

* * *

><p>Sorry Ichigo doen't care for the moment, but wait he'll come around(Or not!). You'll see next chapter.<p> 


	9. Returning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.**  
><strong>**Note: **Don't worry Rukia is alive, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Returning<strong>

It had been a week since Ichigo had left. He didn't come to school. After Uryu's visit he kept his spiritual pressure down so nobody knew where he was. Rukia almost couldn't stand what she had done. Rukia made a suicide pact that if Ichigo didn't come home within a week she would shoot herself with hado 33 to end it all.

She cried everyday. She cried until she couldn't cry tears, but still cried. She didn't put any efort in school because she put all her strenght into not commiting suicide from sadness. Her heart felt like it was broken into nothing but little pieces. She knew all this was her fault and that unless Ichigo came home she wouln't be able to stand living.

After Ichigo left the hotel he stayed in a different hotel every night to keep of everyone's trail. After a week he traveled home while everybody was asleep. He sneaked into Rukia's room and saw something he would regret the rest of his life. He saw Rukia having a nightmare in her sleep. He knew what it was about by the almost silent begging Rukia was doing in her sleep, "Ichigo please don't leave me...I love you".

Ichigo wanted to wake her up right then and there, but part of him wanted her to feel what it would have been like to lose him like he would have lost her the way the she had planned to leave him. Instead of waking her up he wrote her a note and put it in her hand. Afterwards he left for Urahara's shop. When he reached the shop he sneaked through to Urakara's room. He entered his room and said,

"I know your awake hat n' clogs" he said before Urakara sat up and spoke,

"Good to see you Ichigo. Why might I ask that you are here at such a late hour?"

"I know you are prone to invent things and was wondering if you could help me with something without anyone knowing I'm back in town"

"And what do you want me to help you with?"

"Do you know about whaat Rukia planned before I left?"

"Yes I do"

"Well I want Rukia to know what it would be like if I did that to her in a nightmare"

"I think I just might have something in mind"

"What would that be?"

"I invented a device thaat when you put sprit energy in it you can alter someone's dream. I originaly wanted to get back at Tessai for a prank he pulled and I haven't used my invention since."

"Sounds perfect"

"Great, let me get it" he said as he got up and left the room only to return quikly with the device.

"I hope you go back to Rukia after your done with that" he said after handing it to Ichigo.

"I will" he said before flash stepping away.

Rukia woke up to feel the note Ichigo left her in her hand. She sat up and unfolded the note to start reading it.

_Dear Rukia,  
>I realize that you are hurting inside like me, but I cannot come back until you know the pain I would have felt if you had left me. I promise I will come back when you know that pain. Please stay alive until I come back. I wanted to commit suicide like you do now. I even got some rope to hang myself, but didn't want to leave you alone in this world.<br>with love,  
>Ichigo<em>

Rukia knew she would have truely hurt his heart to leave him, but didn't know if the pain she felt now would be the same as he would have felt if she had left. She got up and went downstairs with the note in hand. As she walked to the kitchen Karin took notic of the note.

"Morning Rukia, whats with the piece of papper?" she said as she looked at it.

Rukia looked at her with her usual sad face and told her, "Ichigo left me this note". Everyone looked at Rukia as Karin said, "What does it say?"

Instead of speaking she handed Karin the note. After she read it Karin was pissed.

"Who does he think he is to say you need to know more pain? He is nothing, but big jerk who wants to play with your emotions"

"I understand what he means. I am hurting, but I know Ichigo will come back. If he had left forever I couldn't take it ether" she said before she sat at the table and ate. After breakfast she went to school and told the teacher the same escuse that Ichigo had the flu. After school she just went back home and went to her room to cry. After she finised crying she sat there until it was dinner time. She just ate and went to bed without speaking a word. She fell asleep and started to dream.

After everybody else was asleeep Ichigo sneaked back in and went into Rukia's room. He saw she was having a nightmare like before. He used the device Urahara gave him to start altering Rukia's dream. She was comming through the window after killing a hollow and Ichigo waited for her in the closet as soon as she landed Ichigo came out of the closet and stabed her. He took her downstairs to Isshin for healing.

Before he left he said "I'm going to leave, don't bother trying to find me" and he vanished. Before Rukia woke up her dream turned into Ichigo saying one last thing, "Now I will come back". She woke up to find it was morning. She hurried downstairs wanting to see Ichigo at the table, but she didn't see him. She returned to her state since Ichigo left when the door was unlocked.

She looked and seen Ichigo walk through the door. When she seen him she was surprised to see him about to cry. He embraced her and started to speak at tears stained Rukia's shirt, "Rukia I'm so sorry for leaving you! I'm so sorry for making you have those nightmares! Most of all I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you! I just wanted you to understand the pain I was in!" She was shocked to Ichigo cry. Since they met she hadn't seen him shed a single tear and now he was crying because of how bad he felt.

"Its alright Ichigo, I understand now" she said as she soothed him.

"Thats not the only reason I'm back" he said as he pulled out a purple velvet box and got on one knee. "Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?"

"Yes Ichigo I'll marry you!" she said as she pulled him into embrace. He took out the gold ring and put it on Rukia's finger. It had a purple stone that matched Rukia's eyes. Everyone was shocked at Ichigo's proposal, mainly Yuzu. She walked right up to him and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor and the velvet box fell with him as Yuzu yelled, "You cause her so much pain she considered killing herself and you come back here and propose!". Yuzu had never been the violent type, but she was PISSED. Just as Ichigo was getting off the floor she kicked him in his stomach, making his cough up some blood.

"That kick was for showing back up!" she said as she prepared another kick.

"And this one is for having the nerve to propose after the pain you caused!" she said as she kicked him again, making him cough up more blood.

"And this is for not contacting us!" she yelled as she kicked him a third time. This time it was so hard Ichigo started to choke on the blood he was coughing up. Yuzu stopmed to her room with Karin following behind. Isshin helped Ichigo up and he stoped coughing up blood.

"Ichigo are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Good" she said before she kissed him on the lips, "If you ever leave me again you will wish she killed you just now".

"Don't worry, I will never leave again" he said before taking her hand, "Do you want to do anything my wife to be?" he said while looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, but latter in your room" she said seductively.

"What ever you want" he said with a grin.

"Just don't make too much noise" Isshin said with a grin as left the room. Ichigo was about to punch him when Rukia grabbed his wrist.

"Now would you rather punch him or make out with me?" she said as she inched close to him. Ichigo started to kiss Rukia passionately. He had missed her so much.

"Why wait till tonight?"

"I don't want anyone to hear us moan"

"Then how about we go out to the mall and pick you a dress?"

"Sounds good to me" she said they walked to the door.

"Wait, which would you rather have, a store bought dress or a custom made one?"

"Custon, but where are we going to get one?"

"Who do we know who can make anything out of thred?"

"Uryu" she said realizing what Ichigo planned.

"So when do you want to tell everybody?"

"How about next week?"

"Sounds perfect"

* * *

><p>I wonder how Orihime will take the news. Happy ,angry, jelus, depressed, or maby even suicidel. About the note at the top, its to foreshadow. Constructive critisism welcomed.<p> 


	10. Byakuya's Response and Flashbacks

Gonna warn you there is a lemon in the third flashback, so if you don't want to read it skip the third flashback.

Chapter 10: Byakuya's Response and Flashbacks

It had been six days since Ichigo came back to Rukia. They to had gotten engaged and planned on telling everybody tomarrow. Ichigo's family already knew about the ingagement, which had Yuzu kick Ichigo three times in the stomach. Yuzu was normally kind, but Ichigo running away made her angry enough to kick Ichigo hard enough in the stomach to make him cough up blood. He and Rukia went to visit Uryu eairly to ask him about a wedding dress the same day he came back.

Flashback Starts

He and Rukia were standing outside Uryu's house knocking on the door. They waited a moment before he opened the door.

"Rukia, Ichigo, what are you doing here?", he said as he stepped outside.

"Well we wanted to tell you something and ask you a favor", Rukia said.

"Well come in, I'll get us some tea for us to talk over", he said as he led them inside, "You may want to watch out for my dad, he has always hated the soul reapers".

"Well we are your friends right now, not soul reapers"

"You have a point there, but he still won't be happy to see you two."

"Who said we wanted a smile from him?", he said, "After all, you don't have any of us come over and you don't have girlfriend". Uryu just blushed at this and hurried to the kitchen to get the tea, "You do have a girlfriend don't you?" Ichigo said in a mocking tone.

"Well...I guese so", Uryu said while blushing as he came back with the tea.

"How do you guess that you have a girlfriend? Who is she anyway? Is it Tatski, Namu,...Orihime?", Uryu suddenly blushed so deep that they were surprised he had any blood left out side of his head.

"Um, well.."

"It is Orihime!" Rukia said as she noticed something on his neck, "Uryu, whats that on your neck. It looks like a bruise."

"I thought you wanted to ask me something" he said wanting to quikly change the subject. Rukia and Ichigo just grinned befor saying,

"Well me and Rukia have taken a major step in our relationship"

"What step?" he asked. Rukia didn't say anything, but showed Uryu her engagement ring. Uryu's jaw dropped so far that Ichigo thought he dislocated it. Uryu realized what he was doing and after straitening himself back in order he asked,

"Well congratuations, but what favor did you want?"

"Well we know you are pretty good with sowing, so we wanted you to custom make Rukia's dress"

"How long until the wedding?"

"Next month after gratuating"

"Seems pretty fast to marry someone, but the dress will be ready by then"

"Thank you Uryu!" Rukia said as hugged him.

Flaback Ends

Right now he layed with Rukia in his bed as his mind wandered to late Friday night.

Flashback Starts

He and Rukia had waited an hour after everyone went to bed before he started to kiss her. The both kissed for awhile before Rukia started to undo his jeans. Ichigo reached over to grab a comdom off his desk, but Rukia stopped him.

"Ichigo, please give me a baby" she said almost begging him. Ichigo only had one question to ask,

"Are you sure?"

"I want to have a family Ichigo, don't you?" she said softly.

"I have always wanted a family with you" he said.

Flashback Ends

Ichigo looked at Rukia a second before putting his hand on her stomach. He knew she wouldn't show any signs of pregnancy yet, but still knew his child was there inside her. He smiled as he thought about the family he and Rukia would raise to together. He pictured him and Rukia with three children, two boys and a girl. He fell asleep thinking about names for the baby.

Rukia was up first and saw Ichigo had his hand on her stomach. She blushed thinking about her actions last night.

"Ichigo, please give me a baby"

"Well I got what I wanted" she said before got up and shook Ichigo lightly as she spoke,

"Ichigo get up. We have to tell everyone about us getting married"

"What about the baby?" he said stirring.

"We will tell them after we get a positive on a pregnancy test"

"Alright, after a pregnancy test" he said starting to get up. As he sat up he heard two words that sent shivers down his spin,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" he heard as he shot his head to the window to see Byakuya coming through it with pink petals following him. Rukia instantly went in front of Ichigo to protect him before Byakuya spoke,

"What is this about a pregnancy test?" he said angrily. If Ichigo wasn't scared before he was now. Even when Byakuya said he was going to kill Rukia he was emotionless.

"Well we planned on telling you today, but it might as well be now. Me and Ichigo are going to get married in a month."

"That doesn't explain the talk about a pregnancy test"

"Well I suduced Ichigo last Friday. Before we started Ichigo tried to grab a condom, but I asked him for a baby" she said not looking at him.

"And what did you say" he said sounding even angrier as he turned his head to Ichigo.

"I asked her if she was sure and when she said yes I agreed to get her pregnant"

"Just because you are marrying her doesn't mean you have to get her pregnant!" he yelled. Ichigo was now frantically turning his head looking around the room for his substitute soul reaper badge.

"But brother, I want to have Ichigo's child!"

"If it is what you want then fine because I am going to dissown you from the family" he said as angry as he was ever seen.

"Fine! I don't care, but don't expect to see your niece or nephew when I give birth or anytime after!" she said yelling at him. After these words he left right after leaving a small scratch on Ichigo's throat. After he left Rukia started to cry into Ichigo's chest as he held her close.

"Maby it would be better for our child to grow up without knowing Byakuya, after all our baby will still have Karin and Yuzu for aunts" he said trying to comfort her.

"Its not that, maby it wasn't time for us to have a baby" she said as she continued to cry.

"Rukia do you love me?"

"Of course" she said starting to settle down.

"And I love you. When people love each other they have children and I want to have children. I don't have any regrets about having a child with you this soon." he said soothingly.

"Are you sure?"

"If I didn't want to have a baby then why would I fall asleep thinking of baby names?" he said before kissing her forehead.

"What names did you have in mind?"

"Well if its a girl I think her name should be Hisamaki and if it is a boy it should be Ruchio"

"How about Richia"

"Whats wrong with Hisamaki, Its my mother's name mixed with your sister's name"

"Good point, if its a girl its Hisamaki. Now what if its a boy?"

"Like I said, if its a boy we could him Ruchio"

"Why Ruchio?"

"Its your name mixed with mine"

"Well sounds like you picked out some good names. Now lets get dressed and go down staris before everyone arrives" she said as she got up and went to the closet to change.

"We have had sex three times and your still embaressed to get dressed in front of me" he said getting up off the bed.

"Its not that, I know you get horney when you see me naked" she said turning around.

"You and no one else" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright, but were not having sex again" she said before he let go of her to let her get changed.

Flashback Starts

She and him were tired last night so she just put on one of Ichigo's shirts like a nightgown and some panties to go to sleep in while Ichigo just stripped into his boxers and layed next to Rukia and pulled the covers over them. Rukia snuggled close to him and he wraped his arms around her. Rukia felt sommething hard poking her butt just as Ichigo was falling asleep Rukia shifted and punched Ichigo in the face. Ichigo fell on the ground and instantly stood.

"What is wrong with you, I was almost asleep" he said as he glared at glared at her.

"Whats wrong with me? I'm not the one who got a bonner while laying next to me!" she said trying to keep her voice down as she glared at him. Ichigo looked down and saw a bulge in his boxers. He instantly tried to cover it and he looked away from Rukia as she sat up and said,\par "I'm sorry, but I can't help it if I find you attractive"\par "Well we'll have to do something about that. Come here" she said in her seductive voice as she moved her finger for him to come over to her. He came over to her and she said,

"Lets just get rid of these" before tearing his boxers off. Ichigo was shocked at her for a moment before he smelled \b it\b0 . He knew the smell pretty well since he had first gone down on her. He looked down to see a wet spot growing on her panties. He started to get light headed and zone out from the smell when he felt slinder fingers touch his dick.  
>He instantly snapped back to reality and moaned as she stroked his dick. She continued on for a couple more minutes before she licked the tip. He instantly let out a moan as she started to suck on his dick. She continued taking in more and more of his dick each time she moved her head forward. She finally was taking all of it in then she started using her toung.<p>

If Ichigo wasn't in pleasure now he was. It felt like his dick was melting in her mouth.

"Oh Rukia...your mouth is so warm and wet"

As if ordered to she speeded up. Ichigo was losing it. He was about to cum.

"Rukia...I'm going to cum" he said before she took his dick out of her mouth for a second to speak,

"Cum in my mouth" before going back to sucking on his dick. She went even faster then before and Ichigo couldn't take it.

"Rukia, I'm cumming" he said right before cumming in her mouth. After he finished Rukia swallowed it all greedily, wishing there was more. Ichigo only had a second to rest before Rukia spoke,

"Now it's my turn" she said as she took of her cloths. when she was done she laid on the bed and spread her legs exposing her pussy. It was shaved except for a small tuff of black hair above her clit. Ichigo grined mischeifly as a idea popped into his head.

"My, my, your been a very bad girl Rukia. You need to be punished" he said before teasing her by rubbing around her lips and blowing on her pussy. She moaned a little before she got anxious and told him,

"Ichigo fuck me" she said said almost begging him.

"Not yet Rukia. You need to be punished" he said before barely grazeing her lips with his finger. She shuddered from the contact,

"Ichigo please fuck me, shove your dick so far in me you'll fuck my womb!" she begged him almost crying for him to fuck her hard.

"Since you said please your punishment won't last much longer" he said before he slipped a finger in her pussy. She gasped at the pleasure she felt as a moan escaped her mouth. He pumped his finger in and out of her for a couple of seconds before slipping it out and putting it in his mouth. He tasted her sweet taste on his finger and after he finished tasting it he spoke again,

"One last thing and I'll fuck you"

"Thank you Ichigo" she said before he stuck his tounge inside her. She simply moaned his name as he continued to eat her. After a minute he stoped and stood up,

"Alright, your punishment is over so you can have me fuck you like you want" he said before he grabbed her waist and moved her into position. When she was he reared back before stabbing his cock strait into her pussy and fucked her womb. He continued to fuck her womb with each thrust and she welcomed his thrusts by wrapping her legs around him and pulling herself onto him to meet them. Ichigo was fucking her so hard that after ten minutes she had already came three more times. Now it was Ichigo's turn and he started to go even faster and harder before he sent a torent of cum into her pussy. Feeling his cum fill her up sent her over the edge and she came right after.  
>She layed on the bed and Ichigo stood there for a couple more minutes before getting a rag for them to clean up. They cleaned up and redressed before going to bed. They snuggled together and fell asleep.<p>

Flashback Ends

They quikly got dressed and headed downstairs to wait for everyone to appear. 


	11. Orihime is NUTS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Tito Kibo does.  
><strong>Note:<strong> I hope nobody hates after this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Orihime is NUTS!<strong>

Ichigo and Rukia were downstaairs waiting for everyone to come over. The said to come over for breakfast and that they both wanted to tell them something. Ichigo had gotten dressed into a white t-shirt with 15 on the front and a pair of jeans while Rukia was wearing a whit violet blouse and a pair of jeans. Rukia sat at the table while Ichigo cooked breakfast. He wanted to tell them the news quikly and let them process it over breakfast.

Just as finished the pancakes they heard the doorbell.

"'ll get it" she said as she got out of her seat and walked to the door. She opened the door to see it was Chad.

"Hello Chad, Its good to see you" she said greeting him.

"Same here" he said as he walked in and saw Ichigo cooking.

"Why don't you sit down while we wait for everyone else" she said leading him to the table. he sat down and started wondering why they wanted everyone here.

"Why do you want everybody for breakfast?"

"Well me and Ichigo have some news for everyone"

"Speaking of you two, how has it been since Ichigo came back"

"Actually its going to be better then before he left" she said. Chad was very curious as to why things would be better. After all, Rukia was suicidal when Ichigo left.

"Let me guese, he did something special when he came back"

"You have no idea" she said as she blushed a little thinking about how he was now her finance. Just then he noticed something on her finger. He lokked at it a minute before he realized what it was.

"So I guese he is not your boyfreind anymore" he said as he pointed to her finger. "Try to hide your finger better around Uryu and Orihime. Especially Orihime"

"Thanks for letting me know"

"No problem, and congrats"

"Thanks Chad" she said before the door bell rang again. She answered the door to find it was both Uryu and Orihime.

"Come in, now that everyone is here we can talk and start breakfast" she said sounding cheary.

"Talk about what?" Orihime said as Ichigo brought out everyone breakfast as they sat down. Ichigo sat next to Rukia as he began to speak,

"Well me and Rukia are no longer boy friend and girl friend" he said causung Uryu and Orihime to look at them wondering what went wrong.

"Were actually finances" Rukia said as she showed off the ring Ichigo had gotten her.

"Congratuations" Uryu said before they heard Orihime scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It wasn't of pain and sorrow, but instead anger and hatred, of murderous intent. She ran in the kitchen and grabed a cheifs knife. She walked back into the dinning room as she saw the frighted expressions of their faces when they saw the knife. Uryu tried to grab it from her, but Orihime was actually insane.

"NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" she yelled before stabbing Uryu in the sholder. His blood platered on her as she pulled the knife out, unphasing her extreme anger. Uryu fell to the floor with a thud as she continued to walk towards Rukia.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE BITCH!" she yelled even louder as Chad stood in front of Rukia and Ichigo.

"I SAID NO ONE!" she said as she stabbed Chad in the stomach and pulled down. As strong as Chad was no one could take that and stand. He fell down and Orihime just stepped over him as she yelled again,

"YOU TOOK ICHIGO AWAY FROM ME! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" She yelled as she pulled back her arm to stab Rukia in the head. She brought it back down with full force, but instead of hearing Rukia yell in pain before she died she saw blood dripping down the blood and onto her hand as she started to cry. Instead of stabbing Rukia she stabbed Ichigo in the cheast.

"Orihime, please don't kill Rukia" he cried begging her as he bled she imidiantly pulled out the knife and he fell.

"You! You caused this!" she said as she cried. "Now Ichigo is dying because of you!" She pulled her hand back one last time as prepared to finish what she started a minute ago.

* * *

><p>I know it was a short chapter and that I was cruel to have this happen to everyone, but Rukia might live (Or maby not). Wait till next chapter to find out. It has a big twist to it. And if I'm not hated I have a poll on my account page for my next story. Please vote and no, I will not blow this off to start a new story.<p> 


	12. Orihime the Psychopath

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own bleach, just the story.**  
>Note: <strong>I was going to wait longer to post this, but didn't want to receive death threats for not updating.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Orihime the Phycopath<strong>

Rukia could not beleive what was happening. Orihime was so angry about her marrying Ichigo she had gone insane and grabbed a cheifs knife to kill her with. Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo were all stabbed by Orihime because they were in her way. Uryu was stabbed in the shoulder, Chad in the stomach before she pulled the knife down cutting him even more, and Ichigo took the attack when Orihime tried to stab Rukia in the head. Now they all laid on the floor bleeding to death as Orihime pulled her arm back ready to finish killing Rukia and get rid of her once and for all.

Rukia closed her eyes and prayed. Not for her, but for all her friends to live even though she was going to die.

"TIME TO DIE BITCH!" Orihime yelled as she brought the knife down, but instead of hearing Rukia scream in pain she felt her wrist being grabbed by Ichigo. He tightened his grip and broke her wrist causing her to drop the knife with a cling.

"Ichigo why! Why do you love her and not me!" she screamed out of pain and anger as his grip got even tighter and blood started to apear in between his fingers. Ichigo was so mad he was actually squeezing the blood out of her wrist.

"Beacause you don't deserve love" he said before gripped her wrist and threw her **into** the wall. Blood started to run down her head as Ichigo collapsed onto his knees.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she held onto his shoulders.

"Call the police...tell them...to send...ambulances" he said in between breaths before collapsing.

"Ichigo!" she yelled before calling the police as Ichigo said.

"911 what is you emergency?"

"My friends and finance have been stabbed with a knife and are bleeding on the ground" she said sounding histaricle.

"Well be over right away mam" the women said before hanging up. In the couple of minutes it took them to come she had already used kido to help heal Ichigo and the others. Although she used kido they were still hurt bad from Orihime's attack and needed medical attention, though not as much as Orihime who just had a broken wrist, a gash on her head, and a concusion.

"Police" she heard after a knock on the door. She hurried and unlocked the door for the three police officers and about ten men with stretchers to enter. They imidiantly went to help everyone else as one of the offices sat down next to her.

"I'm Detective Brown with the Tokyo police(I know its from Clue, but it was the only name that came to mind)" he said looking at her with a simpathetic face, "I know right now your scared, but I need you to tell me what happened."

"Me and my finance invited our friends over to tell them we were getting married." she said pointing to Ichigo as they picked him up on a stretcher.

"Can I go with him?" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Of course, we'll finish this later" he said as he got up and left. Rukia followed Ichigo into the ambulance as they were about to drive off. They got to the hospital in less then five minutes. They instantly ran him into the emergengy care section while she went to the waiting room.

"Ichigo, please don't leave me again" she said as she cried into her hands. After a couple minutes she calmed down and waited for news about Ichigo and everyone else. Besides sorrow Rukia felt mad as hell. If Orihime wasn't in jail before she had the chance to Rukia would cut her in half herself. Orihime almost killed all of her friends, or should I say ex-friends, along with Rukia's finance.

About an hour after they arrived at the hospital she heard one of the doctors walking down the hall. He turned into the waiting room and stood next to Rukia as she stood up before asking,

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki's finance"

"Yes" she said with some hope in her voice.

"Well I came by to let you know he's awake and won't stop asking for you. Oh and he explained what happened and the detective told me to tell you that this Orihime girl is at the police station. He expects her to be imprisoned for twenty years."

"Can I see Ichigo?"

"Of course, he is room 310"

"Thank you" she said as she hurried of to Ichigo's room. She opened the door to see Ichigo sitting up in his hospital bed with bandages covering his chest.

"Ichigo are you okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, doctor says I'll be out of here in a couple days" he said as he put his hand on Rukia's, "Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, they should be getting out about the same time as you"

"Thats a relief", he said before leaning over and kissing Rukia on the lips before speaking again, "Now I can do that without worrying about everybody". She blushed before kissing him and saying, "I can't wait for you to get out of here".

* * *

><p>I know my chapters are getting shorter, but I'm having reader's block. I think I'm going to write about Orihime going to jail and Ichigo and Rukia's wedding. Remember I have a poll for my next story on my account page. It should stay open until this story's epilogue. Oh and about my foreshadowing in chapter 9, it still foreshadows a future chapter. I just don't know which one.<p> 


	13. Joy and Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.**  
>Note:<strong> I know Orihime has been out of character, but it all ties together for the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Joy and Punishment<strong>

It had been a week since Orihime was imprisioned for nearly killing everybody. At her trial when she was what if she was pleading,

"I'm not denying everyone got in the way of me killing that bitch Rukia" she said.

"Very well, for four attemped murders you shall serve no less then twenty years in prison" he said before pounding his galval, "Court adjourned". Now she sat in prison waiting for her visitors. Although Rukia and Ichigo were both mad as hell at Orihime they wanted to talk to her about her actions at breakfast a week ago. Rukia and Ichigo went to the visiting center in the prison. It allowed people to sit at tables and talk. Althought Orihime would be there she would be handcuffed to her seat.

"Hello Orihime" Rukia said as she shot her a glare even Byakuya wouldn't be able to stand.

"Hello bitch. I hope something is wrong with you, you look pale" she replied angrily.

"Well its actually something fantastic" Rukia said smugly.

"The only thing that would be fantastic is it you got cancer or something" she replied with less anger then before. She really hoped Rukia had some horrible disease.

"Well I'm pregnant" Rukia said grinning as she pulled Ichigo close to her. Orihime just sat there for a few seconds as her face became red enough from anger you would swear she was going burst into flames. Suddenly she started to try and get out of the chair while she started to scream,

"First you agree to mary him! Now you are going to have his child!" she said as she stuggled against the handcuffs so hard her wrists started to bleed. "You'll be lucky if I don't torture you to death when I get out of here! You and your child will DIE!" was the last thing she said before a guard came in and gave her a tranquilizer. Just before she became unconscious Ichigo said one last thing to her,

"If you come anywhere near Rukia or my child I'll kill you myself" he said with enough anger to surprise Rukia. He had gotten angry during his battles, but never as angry he was now. She lost consiousness and was carried away. After they left they went to see Urahara.

"Hello Urahara, we need to ask you something" Ichigo said as they stood in front of Urahara.

"Something about the child or Orihime?" he said as he started to fan himself.

"Both. First we want to know if your sure about that pill you gave Orihime. Will she stay without her powers forever?"

"Not forever. Once she dies she will have her powers back, and that won't be for a long time."

"Good now about our child, are you sure he or she will be a soul reaper?"

"Hard to say. You and Rukia both have soul reaper reiste, but you are both in gigais. The child will have stronger reiste then a normal human for sure, but wether the child will be a soul reaper when out of body is unknown"

"So I could give birth to an almost normal human child" Rukia said jumping into the conversesation.

"Perhaps, but its always possible the child could be a soul reaper. Or something else." he said as he put away his fan to reveal a very serious face.

"What do you mean something else?"

"Well you know how Ichigo is a vizard, correct?"

"Yeah, but he has his inner hollow under control"

"He has it under control most of the time"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember how you lost it when you found out Rukia was going to leave you?" he said turning to Ichigo.

"Yeah I remember, why"

"You probably didn't have a film resolve when that happened, am I correct?"

"Yeah"

"You didn't feel as angry as you showed, were you?"

"Actually I felt more hurt then angry, where is this all going"

"I think your hollow took over partially" Urahara said. Both Rukia and Ichigo started to get worried.

"But I was still in control"

"Not completly. Your hallow maybe a darker side of you, but it is still part of your soul. Since you love Rukia so does the hallow. So when your resolve weakened you hallow half's feelings got through."

"The same thing happened when Uryu visited me after I left. He brought up hurt feelings and I got extremly mad again. But how is this going affect our baby?"

"You seem to lose some control when overcome with emotion. I'm gueesing when you both had sex you were overcome with love for Rukia, correct?"

"Yeah" he said looking away from Urahara.

"So I'm gueesing you child could have a inner hollow too" he said. Both Ichigo and Rukia were shocked.

"How!" Ichigo said turning back to Urahara. Although he didn't show it he was very upset. It was a battle for him to stay in control all the time and he didn't want his child to experiance that.

"Well while you two had sex part of you hallows reiste could have transferred to you unborn child, possibly causing a inner hallow"

"So my baby will ether be a human, a soul reaper, or a vizard" Rukia said as she started to get teary as she said the last word.

"Yes, but it is still likely for the baby not to have a inner hollow. After all, Ichigo is one half hallow and one half soul reaper while you are full soul reaper Rukia. Plus even if your child forms a inner hallow it probably won't be powerful enough to take over, even without the child trying to keep in control at all"

"Thats a relief" Rukia said as she started to form a smile. After talking to Urahara they went home and started to think about where to honeymoon. Byakuya had stated taken care of the wedding after he came around about Rukia being pregnant.

"What about we visit Paris, it is the city of love" Ichigo said as they looked through a book of famous honeymoon spots.

"Hawaii is popular too" Rukia said as she pointed to a picture of Hawaii.

"What about Italy?" he said pointing to a picture of Italy.

"Why are you pointing out all the European counties?"

"Why do you keep pointing out the islands?"

"Because I think it would be nice to lay on the beach with it just the two of us"

"Well that sounds great, but Hawaii and Fiji aren't exactly lonely"

"Your right, how about we rent out a beach for a couple of days"

"Perfect" he said before kissing her.

"Soon people will call you Mrs. Kurosaki instead of Ms. Kuchiki" he said, "Excited?"

"No, I'll just run away istead of getting married to the man I love" she said sarcastickly.

"Good, I can't wait to say I'm married to you" he said before kissing her. All of a sudden a car horn beeped outside.

"I'm going to miss you this week" Rukia said before giving him a kiss good-bye. After he heard the car pull away Ichigo spoke,

"This week is going to be hell"

_One Week Later_

Ichigo stood in front the mirror trying to straiting his hair. He had been sitting in front of the mirror for twenty minutes. Finally the teeth of the comb he was using broke off into his hair.

"Piece of crap" he said as he started to pick the teeth out of his hair.

"Don't get mad at the comb" Rukia said as she walked through the door.

"Rukia you know I'm not supposed to see you untiil we start the wedding" he said as he continued to pick the teeth out of his hair.

"Fine strawberry, I'm going" she said as she left him. After he finished picking the teeth out of his hair he went to wait for Rukia to walk down the isle with Byakuya. Rukia came out and Byakuya took her arm as they walked down the isle with the music playing. As he handed her to Ichigo Byakuya wispered so that only Ichigo could hear,

"One thing happens to her I will torture you to death" he said before the couple walked up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved, today we are here to celebrate the union of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Anyone who objects speak now or forever hold your words." he said before waiting a moment for any objections before continuing,

"May we have the rings?" he before Chad walked over with the rings in hand. Ichigo slid Rukia's ring onto her finger and she slid his ring onto his finger. After Chad went back to standing by everyone else the priest continued,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Rukia Kuchiki, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" he said before Ichigo leened down and passionately kissed Rukia. She put her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss for a couple seconds before Rukia threw the bouquet. Ichigo picked Rukia up bridle style and carried her as he walked down the isle to the church doors. He put her in the car before getting in himself and driving away to their new home. During the week Ichigo had finished moving everything over for them.

It was a nice two story house with a four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a basement. Ichigo had already moved some things into the nursary for the baby. Rukia wanted to put some of her things in place before they went to the beach they rented out for the week. They decided to just skip the recertion and enjoy each others company on their honeymoon. Ichigo wasn't really the type to go to parties, but Rukia was. After their week apart from each other Rukia said the first thing she wanted to do as a married couple was spend time together on their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I had a little writer's block. Don't forget about my poll on my account page, I really appreciate votes on it and I've added Uquirria or however you spell his name.<p> 


	14. The Honeymoon

**A/N: First I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating for a month. I have been caught up with school, robotics, and my new exorcise routine that I haven't had very much time to write. I promise that I'll post the next chapter sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. *Frowns***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Honeymoon<strong>

Ichigo layed on a beach towl with Rukia laying right next to him with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a couple minutes looking a the seagulls circle the beach before Ichigo spoke,

"Rukia are you sure about having this baby?" he said as he looked to her face. She turned her head to look at him before speaking,

"I wanted to be a wife and mother all my life. Growing up in the Rukongai I dreamed about having my own daughter"

"Or son?"

"Never really thought about having a son, but will love to have a son with you if its a boy"

"And if its a girl I will love having a daughter with you. I just hope she doesn't have your eyes"

"Why?"

"If she has your eyes then I wouldn't be able to say no to her"

"Then why can you say no to me?"

"Rukia you maybe my wife, but there are still things I have to say no to"

"Like what?"

"Like when you want me to get some of the stupidest chappy merchandise"

"Its not stupid" she said defensively, "Its cute"

"Well I can deal with chappy tissues and napkins, but not blinds and shower curtens"

"Come on Ichi, how can you say no to your pregnant wife" she said, "Besides, when the morning sickness starts I will feel alot better seeing chappy after I puke"

"You win, after our honeymoon I'll get us some chappy shower curtens"

"Thank you Ichi" she said before kiving him a kiss on the cheak.

"Your welcome, but I'll only get them on one condition"

"What?"

"No more chappy for at least a week after our honeymoon"

"But Ichi" she pouted.

"Rukia please don't make me treat you like a kid and take away what I said" he said. Rukia sighed before saying,

"Fine, but I warn you. When I start having mood swings you will really want to do what I want no matter what"

"Why?" he said before Rukia elbowed him in the ribs jokingly,

"I don't want to kill you because you wouldn't get a chappy doll or something else"

"You wouldn't kill me"

"Your right, I would torture you until you do what I want"

"How?"

"Like this" she said as she started to get up and walk to the beach house. Ichigo got up and followed her. She went in the house and closed the door behind her. When Ichigo tried to twist the knob it wouldn't turn.

"Unlock the door Rukia" he said.

"Not until I get my chappy shower curtens"

"Fine, but my car keys and wallet are in there" he said before Rukia slide them under the door,

"Love you, see you when I get back" he said before leaving.

"Good" she said when he was gone. She knew when a couple gets married they usually have 'alone time', but Ichigo didn't want to because she was about a month pregnant. He told her it was bad for the baby to have 'alone time' when your pregnant, but Rukia wanted to celebrate being marrried 'that way'. The curtens gave her a great idea on how get him out so she would have some time to get everything ready.

Ichigo was walking down the aisle looking for those damn shower curtins Rukia wanted when he heard someone call his name,

"Ichigo, nice to see you" he heard as he turned to see Rangiku walking towards him.

"Hey Rangiku, what are you doing here" he asked as she stoped next to him.

"I just finished a mission and figured I would get some makeup while I was here. What about you?" she said. He sighed before talking,

"Rukia locked me out of the beach house we rented and said she wouldn't let me in until I got her some chappy shower curtens"

"Really? I love chappy. Where are they?" she said as she as started tuning he head looking around the aisle for the curtens. He sighed again before speaking,

"Do all women soul reapers go crazy for chappy?"

"We don't go crazy, but yeah" she said before she returned to looking at the rows for the curtens.

"I think their down the next aisle" he said as he started to walk to the next aisle and sure enough there they were right on the end aisle. He sighed as he picked them up and turned to Rangiku,

"Well better get these back to Rukia before she whines about me taking too long" he said before he sneezed, "What I tell you, well see ya Rangiku" he said before heading towards the register.

"Welcome sir, hoped we meet all your girly needs" Kugo said as he rang up the curtens.

"Shut up Kugo, Rukia locked me out of the beach house and said she wouldn't let me in until I got her these"

"Thats why I don't have a girlfriend" he said as he handed him the bag.

"No, you don't have a girlfriend because you can't find one" he said.

"Just because you found your true love before highschool ended doesn't mean I can find mine in a week after" he said.

"What ever, see ya Kugo"

"See ya Ichigo"

Meanwhile Rukia was working to get everything ready for when Ichigo got back.

"Hope Ichigo doesn't get mad" she said as she undid the screws holding the door to the frame. After she set the door aside she heard Ichigo's car pull up.

"Crap" she said as she quikly striped and started the shower. Her plan was for Ichigo to come in and see Rukia in the shower with her back turned to him before she would turn around and 'talk' with him. Ichigo found the door unlocked and walked in saying,

"Rukia I'm back". Seeing she wasn't waiting for him he set the bag on the kitchen counter and walked into their room when he heard the shower running. He went to yell through the door to wait that he had the curtens when he saw that Rukia was in the shower because the door was standing against the wall next to the door frame. Ichigo just stood there a second with Rukia's back to him, "She'll think I ripped the damn door off the hinges to see her naked" he thought. Then she turned around and he instantly thought, "I'm a dead man, she'll bury my body in the sand", until he felt some blood going down his upper lip, "Now I don't even think there will be a body".

"Ichigo what are you doing?"

"Here it comes" he thought as Rukia got out of the shower.

"I sent you for the curtens. Where are they?"

"Of course, only Rukia would worry about shower curtens when she is naked" he thought before speaking after turning around, "Their on the kitchen counter".

"Whats the matter? Your wife too ungly to look at because she is pregnant?" she said sounding like she was getting mad, but was really having fun messing around with him.

"Damn mood swings already" he thought, "Rukia you know I think your beautiful" he said.

"Then look at me, or am I so ugly you can't stand the sight of me?" she said now pretending to get upset and cry, but on the inside Rukia was laughing her ass off at him, "Thats probably why you took so long".

"Rukia I got your curtens as fast as I could. I'm sorry I took so long, but I ran into Rangiku and talked to her for a second" he said. Now Rukia pretended to instantly get happy,

"How is she, I've been meaning to talk to her about going shopping with me for baby cloths" she said.

"God just kill me now" Ichigo thought, "She just got back from a mission and when I mentioned about the curtens she followed me to the next aisle to get some curtens for herself too." he said just happy she was happy again, but Rukia wanted to mess with him by 'having' a few more mood swings.

"What were you doing with her? I know the nearest place that sells those chappy curtains has a shower bar so you can see how the curtens look." she said as she pretended to get mad again.

"Give me a knife and I'll slit my own throat" he thought, "Nothing Rukia, besides I'm married to you. I love you for god's sake."

"Then why won't you look at me" she said pretending to be on the verge of tears.

"Because your naked" he said.

"You don't even want to see your wife naked, just because she is pregnant!" she said before starting to fake cry really hard.

"Rukia you know I want to see you, but I can't. If we end up doing something I'm worried it could hurt our baby" he said.

Rukia stopped pretending to be upset and wrapped her arms around Ichigo from behind,

"I know your worried Ichigo, but I looked it up and it shouldn't hurt the baby if we 'enjoy' each others company" she just happy holding onto him.

"Are you sure?" he said after she let go hugged him from the front.

"You know I wouldn't let anything to happen to our baby" she said looking up at him.

"I love you Ruki"

"I love you too Ichi" she said before she pulled herself up on him and kissed him on the lips.

a hour latter

Ichigo sat on the beach with Rukia in his lap as they watched the sunset.

"Ichi"

"Yeah Ruki"

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Why do you think you might not be a good mom?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking, I might not be ready to be a mom"

"You must be crazy. I swear to god your mood swings earlier were nuts. Your probably having another one now"

"Um, Ichi I have to tell you something."

"What is it Ruki?"

"I faked those mood swings earlier" she said causing him to grow silent. She got up and looked at him and he had a grin on his face.

"Ichi?" she said a little worried.

"Hey Rukia, have you ever heard of karma?" he said with his grin getting biggger.

"Whats karma?" she asked even more worried.

"Its the idea if you do something good, something good happens to you, but if you do something bad, something bad happens to you" he said with his grin getting even bigger. Rukia was getting even more worried.

"But its just a idea, right" she asked.

"Well I was good most of my life and I got a wife who I love" he said getting up, "and I have a feeling that your gonna pay for your sick joke earliar" He started to get closer to her and she backed up a bit. Then she stood frozen seeing Ichigo's mask appear without Ichigo putting it on.

"Whats the matter Queen? I thought you liked me, since I'm technically Ichigo" he said as he started to get closer to her.

"What happened to Ichigo?" she said as she stood in place, unable to move from fear.

"Hes right in front of you" he said inches away from her face before the mask disapeared and he quikly kissed her on the lips, "Thats what you get for your joke earliar" he said putting an arm around her before she elbowed him hard in the face. He fell down holding his face and some blood appeared between his fingers. He moved his hands from his face, "You broke my nose!" he yelled as he got up and gingerly touched his nose.

"Would you rather I ripped your balls off!" Rukia yelled back scaring him. He had never seen her this angry, causing him to actually back off a couple feet.

"You got me earliar so I got you!" he yelled.

"Compared to me faking mood swings your cruel joke was like putting a box of puupies in a river! How did you even make your mask appear when your in your body?"

"Its a trick I've been saving up. Its only a illusion. It has no matter to it."

"How?"

"Don't know. A couple days after you left I thought about you and and image of you appeared in front of me. You know how my bankai makes a rope out of my reitsu, well I think I can use it to make images. Like this" he said before a heart appeared in his hand.

"Don't think just because you can make a heart appear in your hand I'll forgive you for scaring me" she said before walking into the beach house with Ichigo following behind until she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Come on Rukia, open the door" he said after trying to turn the knob.

"No, you can sleep on the beach tonight" she yelled through the door.

"What if I get you giant chappy plushy?"

"Not even then" she yelled.

"Rukia it was just a joke" he started pleading.

"I'm not letting you in, so enjoy your night on the beach! I'm going to bed" she yelled before changing into her nightgown and going to bed. Ichigo just sighed before he started walking to Chad's house to spend the night. When Chad opened the door he was surprised to see Ichigo in swim trunks.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Chad said loking down at him.

"I played a joke on Rukia and now she won't let me in the house"

"Well your welcome to stay the night"

"Thanks Chad" he said as he walked into the house.

"By the way, what was the joke" Chad said closing the door.

"See for yourself" he said before the mask appeared onto his face.

"How are you making your mask appear?"

"Its a illusion" he said making his mask disappear, "I figured out how to make images with my reitsu and as for Rukia she faked some mood swings so I told her about karma and pretended to have my hallow take over for a second. She caused this" he said pointing to his nose.

"She must have been angry" he said, "And her fake mood swings couldn't have been that bad?"

"Trust me they were bad, if they're that bad for real I might as well shoot myself " he said as he sat on the couch.

"So what are you doing to do tomorrow?" he said as he joined him.

"Go back and hope she cooled off" he said.

"So besides today how has your honeymoon been?"

"Pretty good, but I bet won't be able to wait for tomorrow to end if Rukia stays mad" he said.

"So what else can you make appear?" he said.

"Well anything I guess, as long as I can picture it in my mind" he said before he made a life size image of a mad Rukia appear. Chad was surprised when the image yelled,

"Would you rather I ripped your balls off!"

"You can make them move and make sound too?"

"Yeah, as long as I focus hard on it, thats what Rukia said when I told her she broke my nose"

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you"

"Me too"

"Well you must be tired" he said getting up, "You can stay in the guest room tonight"

"Thanks Chad" he said getting up, "You know Rukia actually wanted me to sleep on the beach"

"Well as mad as she sounded I doesn't surprise me, night Ichigo" he said going to his room.

"Night Chad" he said going to the spare bedroom. Ichigo layed down and thought of a way to get back on Rukia's good side. He thought of going and getting her a giant chappy doll to at least get her to let him in the house. He hoped she would forgive him since their honeymoon was going to end tomorrow and he didn't want it to end on a bad note.

The next morning Ichigo went back back to beach house and knocked on the door,

"Rukia are you awake?" he said. She opened the door looking mad, but not as mad as yesterday,

"Where have you been? I've looked all over for you"

"I spent the night at Chad's house"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You said you were going to bed and I knew if I woke you up you would be even madder at me"

"I'm mad you didn't even try to tell me where you went"

"Rukia I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was staying over at Chad's"

"Just get in here and pack up our stuff" she said walking back into the house. Ichigo walked behind her. He was happy she let him back in, but still wanted to get back on her good side.

"Rukia I'll do anything to get back on your good side"

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Then you'll do everything I tell you to do today, no matter what it is?"

"What ever you want"

"Then I want you to..." she started to wisper in his ear. When she pulled back Ichigo was shocked and Rukia had an evil grin on her face.

"Rukia you can't be serious, please tell me your kidding"

"Not this time Ichigo. Do it or you can look forward to making the couch your bed for the next month" she said with serious expression on her face.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just start it tomorrow please" Ichigo begged her.

"Today Ichigo"

"Okay, mistriss" he said bowing.

* * *

><p>What has Rukia made Ichigo say he'll do? I'll have the next chapter up in a week at the most. Again, sorry for the wait. Also, the poll for my next story has been switched for a vote for a one-shot and I'd like you all to read my new story True Feelings. Again its your favorite IchiRuki couple.<p> 


	15. karma Strikes?

**Chapter 15: Karma Strikes?**

"Rukia I hate you" Ichigo said before she shocked him with the electric dog collar she made him wear on his neck. Unfortunately Urahara made the collar where he couldn't seperate from his body. To get Rukia back on his good side he agreed to be her slave for a week and he had to wear that stupid dog collar. Day 3, he was on DAY 3. "I'm going to lose it before Saterday" he thought.

"I'd be quiet slave. I'm sure you don't want be shocked again" she smirked while she layed on the couch.

"Yes Queen Bit-" he said before she pressed the button again, causing Ichigo to yelp.

"Anything else, I would happily shock you again"

"Is there anything else you would like Mistriss?" he said with annoyed emphasis on the Mistriss part. She pushed the button and shocked him again.

"Say it nicer"

"May I do anything else for you my beautiful Mistriss?" he said bowing.

"Just close your eyes and stand there for a minute" she said getting up.

"Why?"

"Since for the most part you have been a good for the last three days, so I figured you deserved a reward" she said. Ichigo closed his eyes thinking she had a dirty trick planned until she gave him a kiss on the lips. They deepened the kiss, battling with their tongues until Rukia pulled away, "Keep being good and you'll get another kiss soon".

The next day he and Rukia were sitting eating breakfast together,

"Breakfast is delicious Ichigo" she said as she ate.

"Thanks, and can I stop with the who Mistriss thing?"

"Sure, is fine" she said grinning.

"You just like being called " he said smirking.

"So what if I do? I am married to the man I love"

"Who you happen to be treating like a slave, punishment included"

"You're my slave of a husband until Saterday, and who would consider this" she shocked Ichigo, "punishment" she said grinning.

"Everyone mig-" he said before Rukia interupted,

"Say miget and I'll turn the charge up on the collar before I shock you again" she said, "Now what were you going to say?"

"Damn this collar gets worse" he thought before talking "Everyone would consider that punishment"

"So, bad slaves need to be punished" she said before looking at the clock "Well its about time to go to the clinic Ichigo" she said. Ichigo hurried and cleaned up the dishes before getting his keys, "I'll see you when you get home"

"Bye Rukia, love you" he said giving her a kiss.

"Bye Ichigo, love you too" she said before he was out the door. She sat on the couch and flipped through a few channels on tv, but found nothing. Yawning she got up and decided to take a nap. The pregnancy had been making her a lot more tired lately. She layed down and fell asleep the second she hit the bed in her and Ichigo's room.

Meanwhile Ichigo was dealing with his dad at work, "Damn it Urahara, you had to give my dad a remote to this stupid thing, I'll kill you the first chance I get" he thought remembering how the second he walked in Isshin shocked him instead of his usual attack.

Flashback Starts

"Your two minutes late to work" Isshin said before Ichigo kicked him square in the gut.

"I thought you tried to attack me when I lived here to toughen me up, now I think you were just enjoying kicking me"

"Nonsense, I did that to beat things into you" he said, "Like not to be late for work"

"Whatever old man, just give me my papper work"

"Here you go" he said as he handed Ichigo a very big stack of papers, "File these by the end of the day"

"Whatever"

"And any slacking off and I'll use my new toy to get you to work" he said before leaving to deal with an appointment.

Flashback Ends

Rukia was now waking up to see it was almost time for Ichigo to leave work. She moved to get up when she felt quesy.

"I hope the morning sickness isn't starting" she said as she stood up. Sure enough, after taking a few steps she bolted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She sat there a second before she felt Ichigo rubbing her back.

"Feel any better?" he asked after a minute.

"A little bit, thanks" she said standing up. Ichigo notted that she looked pale, even for Rukia.

"Lets go talk to Urahara. He'll probably have something to help" he said with Rukia nodding her head in response. He put Rukia in the car and they were at Urahara's shop in a couple of minutes.

"Ichigo, Rukia, what brings you here?" he asked waving his fan.

"Rukia is starting to have morning sickness and we were hoping you had something to help"

"Of course, but it will be very expensive" he said with a smile.

"How much?" Ichigo said taking out his wallet.

"Rukia will need to take two pills a day. Based on her condition I give about six or seven weeks.2x7x7=98 plus two for today, so a hundred pills is five-hundred dollars" he said still smilling. Ichigo plactically dropped his wallet. Rukia dug the colloar remote out of her pocket and shocked Ichigo back to reallity.

"What are you waiting for? Get me my medicine" she said. She was starting to feel like throwing up again, making her more irritated by the second.

"Just a minute" he said, "Urahara can I talk to you in the next room" he said with a glare.

"Sure Ichigo" he said sighing, having an idea where this was leading. The both went into the next room and shut the door. She pressed her ear against the wall to hear what they were saying.

"Urahara I can't believe you! My wife is sick and you are trying to overcharge me for her medicine!"

"What do you mean?" he said sounding casual.

"Urahara, if thats what those pills cost then thats five dollars a pill. I knew you would try something like this and talked to Tessai while you were out. He said those pills cost a dollar a pill when I asked about them"

"All right, a hundred dollars for the pills" he said knowing Ichigo would start with the 'I saved your ass how many times' routine if he didn't comply.

"Thanks Urahara" he said before he came out of the room with the pills.

"Good job asking Tessai about the pills before talking to Urahara about them. I can't believe he tried to make us pay five times what those pills cost" Rukia said as they were leaving.

"I can, he always overcharges things" he said as they got in the car, "I'm just glad you have your medicine"

"Me too" she said as Ichigo started the car.

When they got home Ichigo gave her two pills to take and she swallowed them, feeling better about ten minutes latter. "Wow, Urahara said these things would work and they did wonders" she said.

"I knew they would. Urahara is a genius with medicine, but he tries to rip everyone off" he said. He looked at the clock to see it was almost dinner time, "Hey Rukia, are you hungry? I read people often loss their appetite when they have morning sickness"

"Actually I'm starving. Could we have rice dumplings tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, just let me go make them" he said before heading to the kitchen. Rukia flipped through the tv channels trying to fing something to watch while Ichigo made dinner. She felt like she didn't even have morning sickness earlier thanks to the pills. While she was watching some of a romantic soap opera Ichigo came in the front room.

"Dinners done, what are you watching?" he said looking at the tv.

"Some soap opera. Apparently the couple aren't ment to be, but they are still trying to be together"

"Sounds like us, except we get to be together"

"Yeah, thank god Urahara made this body so I could be here with you"

Flashback Starts

Rukia was visiting the Kurosakis and her friends. She just finished a mission quikly so she could have a quike visit, since she didn't get to see them very often.

"Its so nice I had a chance to visit everyone, I just wish I could live here. I'd get to see everyone everyday" she said.

"We all wish you could Rukia" Yuzu said. Everyone wished Rukia could stay, namely the citris head that was thinking about Rukia.

"Well I think I can help" Urahra said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"When did you get here Urahara?" Rukia said, "And how could you help?"

"Well lets say you had a real body, not a shell"

"How?"

"Well its a little risky, but its the best way I could think of giving you a real body. I would give you a gigai like the first one I gave you. It would absorb your soul and make you a human"

"But I want to keep my soul reaper powers"

"Thats why I thought of this" he said as he pulled out a glowing dagger.

"Whats that for?"

"To absorb your soul reaper powers. If you put your powers in this you can absorb them again after you become human, there for you'll be just like Ichigo"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I've been researching for months now"

"Allright then how do I use the dagger"

"Stab it into your cheast once you leave that gigai, then go into the body I made" he said pulling the body out from the hallway, "Then after your human, stab the dagger into your cheast again". Ichigo got next to Urahara and wispered into his ear as Rukia got out of her gigai.

"Anything happens to her and you'll beg for me to kill you"

"Don't worry Ichigo" he wispered so no one else would hear.

"Here goes nothing" she said taking the dagger from Urahara and stabing herself. There was a flash of light and Rukia was in a white robe like when Ichigo took Rukia's powers, holding the dagger in her hands.

"Now all you have to do is stay in the body for twenty-four hours before restoring your powers, then your oficialy half-human" he said while Rukia went into her new body.

"And you can stay with us again Rukia" Ichigo said, surprising everyone.

"If I didn't know better Ichigo, I'd say you missed me living here" Rukia said getting up.

"Of course I missed seeing my favorite miget" he said ruffing up her hair, causing her to respond by kicking him in the shin.

"Don't call me miget" she said, "Oh Urahara, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you tell my brother I'm staying here?" she said "After I get my powers back of course"

"I'll tell him tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"No problem, and I should get going. I do have a store to run"

"See ya Urahara" Ichigo said before Urahara left with Rukia's old gigai.

"I really did miss you Rukia" Ichigo said. Everyone silently left to leave them alone. Just then Ichigo noticed how it sounded, "Everyone did"

"Well I'm glad I get to stay here with everyone. I missed seeing them"

"Well, well, everyone includes me. So you missed me didn't you miget?" Ichigo smirked.

"Why would I miss you? All you seem to do is insult my height"

"Its not an insult, its a fact" he said smirking again before Rukia punched him in the gut.

"Whatever, I'm going to put this away" she said heading towards the room she used to share with Yuzu and Karin. When she entered Yuzu and Karin were waiting for her.

"That was a short talk with Ichigo" Yuzu said as Rukia set the dagger down.

"Or course it was. All strawberry back there did was comment on my height"

"Same old Ichigo. You don't come around often and when you do he doesn't know what to say" Karin said looking bored to be talking about her brother's stupidity when talking to a girl he likes.

"What do you mean? Ichigo doesn't have anything important to say, does he?"

"Come on Rukia. You've got to be kidding me if you don't think I know whats between you two, and don't give me that 'He's my friend, nothing else' bull crap"

"Karin its not our business what Rukia and Ichigo share" Yuzu said.

"What do you mean what we share? We're just frien-"

"Thats what I'm talking about Rukia. If you keep that atitude Ichigo will never know you and him like each other" Karin said butting in. Rukia face got red with embarissment.

"I told you we're-"

"I know, just friends. Rukia you can lie to me, but don't lie to yourself" she interupted before leaving.

"She has a point Rukia. Lie to us if you want, but don't have to lie to yourself" Yuzu said before leaving.

Flashback Ends

"I still can't believe how well Byakuya took the news that you were staying here"

"Me ether" Rukia said as she got up, "You know that day was the day I realized I love you".

"I realized it long before that"

"When?"

"It was when you tried to run away"

"Well its not like I wouldn't have stayed if I could have, but you would have died"

"Well I didn't, and we're married with a child on the way. You don't know how grateful I am for that" he said smiling.

"Me too" she said duplicating his smile.

"Well dinner is getting cold" he said as he headed to the kitchen with Rukia behind.

"Ichigo I swear you are better at cooking then Yuzu nowadays" Rukia said before she took another bite of her dumpling.

"Well don't tell anyone, but I would actually watch Yuzu cook out of the corner of my eye"

"Your kidding" she said swallowing.

"Nope, and I swear if you tell anyone about me watching Yuzu cook"

"Geez, okay I promise I won't tell anyone" she said before finishing off her dumpling and starting another one.

"Good thing I cooked enough for three" he said before taking a bite of his dumpling.

"Yeah, especially since I'm eating for two now" Rukia said already done with her dumpling.

"Rukia I know your hungry, but slow down before you choke"

"I'm not going to choke, and since I'm eating for two I have to eat twice as fast right?"

"You don't have to eat twice as fast when your pregnant, just twice as much food"

After they finished eating Ichigo gathered up the dihes to wash when Rukia grabbed them from him.

"You've been working too hard lately, I'll do the dishes while you take a shower" she said surprising Ichigo.

"Why are acting so nice all of a sudden?"

"I just feel a lot better then I've been for the last week and felt like being nice"

"Well do you want to be nice and take off this collar?" he said not expecting it when Rukia took out the key and unlocked the collar. After he set the collar aside he just stared at her.

"What is it?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Its me you idiot" she said kicking him in the shin before going to do the dishes. Ichigo just went to take a shower. When he finished and came into the bedroom Rukia came up and kissed him on the lips.

"What did I do to get that?" he said smirking.

"Thats just to say sorry for taking out my bad mood on you this past week" she said before heading to take a shower. When she came back Ichigo was sitting on the bed in his boxers reading one of his medical books for his studies, "Remind me when college starts again?" she asked as she looked through the closet.

"A few weeks" he said as he flipped a page.

"I still can't believe Uryu's dad vouched for you a scholarship" she said putting on the nigthgown she had been looking for.

"Me ether. I'm glad he did though, apparently he's well respected in the medical community"

"Well looks I'm going to be married to a doctor like little girls hope to be when they grow up" she said sitting down next to him.

"Not to mention I saved everyone during the winter war" he said smirking.

"Two years latter and your still gloating about that" she smirked.

"Of course. I bet I could beat up Yamamoto if needed" he said closing the book and setting it on the bookshelf.

"Of course you could, your big bad Ichigo" she said mocking him. Ichigo turned off the light and they crawled into bed.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah"

"Do you regret marrying me?" he said as he started to stroke her hair.

"Ichigo why would you think I have any regrets about marrying you"

"Its just...your brother always talks about how much better life would be for you in soul society if you were married to some rich noble instead of me"

"Idiot, I never want to be married to anyone except you" she said cuddling closer to Ichigo, "And I would've thought that after us getting married and me getting pregnant that brother would give up on trying to get us apart"

"Me too. Appearently he's more stubborn they we thought"

"Well no matter how stubborn he is, he'll never make me stop loving you"

"I love you Rukia" he said as he was falling asleep.

"I love you too Ichigo" Rukia said as she fell asleep at the same time.


	16. IdeasApology

If anybody has any ideas for the story, I'm all ears.

* * *

><p>P.S. For the one asking for me to add on or you'll kill yourself, I'm really, really hoping you're joking. I must admit I have very much neglected this story. I know these are just excuses, but please try to understand. Since the last chapter I posted I have suffered the worst case of writter's block ever. This alone, yet the other things I will say shortly, don't excuse me neglecting this story for so long. I also had to go through a really rough point in my life which sent me into depression. I've been better for atleast a few months, so that doesn't excuse me not updating either. Also I've been really busy with school, to the point that some days I come home and work until I go to sleep, only stopping to eat dinner and use the bathroom. I want to apologize to everyone who has followed this story, just for me not to update it. I know this isn't a great story; heck, I think it's a train wreck compared to some of my newer work, but I sincerly thank you all for your support of this. I wish I could pay back that support to you guys. I will hopefully be able to post a new chapter by next week, which if you haven't gotten disgusted with me for not updating (I wouldn't blame anyone is they were) I hope you will enjoy. I also have to say that I'm going to be wrapping up the story within a few chapters. I hope that I can impress some of you who have followed this train wreck. Anyway, if you need something to pass the time while you wait for me to post the new chapter, I have a deviant art account under the same name. I have a story on there called Imperfect Guardian I have been working on while I've been neglecting this story, which is also another reason why I haven't updated. Again, I've sorry to all who have followed this story, and wish I could pay back you guys' support.<p> 


	17. SOPA is back!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
>READ:<br>A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
>Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!<br>Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
>:  www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...<br>: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
>POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!<br>SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
